


The Lost Children

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [25]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: The children of the Orphanage have their own story to tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Side Story to the World of the Crow.  
> I really liked writing this one. But I have no idea how to post it so this will have to do.  
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr.

You haven’t been in the Orphanage long, it’s barely been a week since those people ran through your home killing all the adults, leaving you and the other children alive. You felt so relieved when the warriors came and saved you all, even more so when you were all brought here to be looked after.

You liked it here; it was an old building, with lots of nooks and crannies to hide from the other children while you played. It even had a big library, you didn’t quite understand everything in the books but you liked sitting by the big windows and reading them.

The building was also high above the rest of the city, looking outside any window gave you an almost clear view to the city below. It made you feel safe, to be so far above everyone else.

The people looking after you were nice too, they were usually really busy and left you and the other kids to your own devices, but they always made sure you were all safe and healthy.

 You got along well with the other children, the majority of them being people you’ve known all your life. Even the people you’d never gotten along with, were nice now since what had happened.

A lot of them were quiet and didn’t want to talk; you understood, they missed home and their parents as much as you did. They wanted them back.

You wanted your family back too.

There was another kid living here, someone you’ve never seen before. He had been living here for a long time before you and the others arrived, you’d talked to him a lot since coming here. He was quiet, but he was nice so you liked him anyway.

You were back in the library, looking for a book to read by the windows, hopefully something with a lot of pictures. You liked pictures.

A hand dropped onto your shoulder, startling you. You turn to gaze up at whoever was touching you, seeing one of the carers you relax, thinking they’re just checking up on you.

But, they’re not saying anything, they’re looking down at you with a blank look on their face. You start to feel scared, you don’t understand what’s going on.

You try to ask what they want, but before you can form the words, they turn and begin to drag you out of the library. You struggle as much as you can to get away, but you can’t do anything; you’re too small, too weak to be able to get away from the strong hand gripping your shoulder.

It hurts, you can feel their fingers digging through the thin fabric of your clothes into your soft skin. You’re scared.

You try to scream, wanting someone to come save you like before, but they merely pick you up as easily as you pick up a toy and press a hand to your face. It’s so big, it covers the entire bottom half of your face, smothering you and preventing any sound from escaping.

You’re shaking in their grasp as they carry you through the corridors. You’re hoping that someone will notice what is going on, but there’s nobody around to notice you’re struggles, Tears are beginning to leak out of your eyes, streaking down your face.

You’re shaking heavily in their grasp, muffled screams reduced to desperate sobs as your fear intensifies. Their turn a corner and you see that their approaching The Door.

You aren’t allowed past The Door, it’s where the adults work and it’s always locked. You know that going through is not allowed, someone else tried to and they were beaten black and blue for attempting to get in.

You were shaking even more now, you didn’t want to go in there, you didn’t want to be punished. You just wanted to get away and hide under your bed where it was safe. But they hadn’t loosened their grip on you and you couldn’t get away.

The Door opened before they reached it, revealing another adult waiting for them. They didn’t even blink at the sight of the other carrying you, merely stepping aside to let them carry you deeper into the room.

It’s dark inside, dimly lit by the candles scattered around the room. Most of the light is concentrated around a large steel table in the middle of the room. You can barely make out stains on the table’s surface.

You’re still shaking in their grasp, you just want to go to bed and forget this is happening.

They carry you over to the table, setting you down against the cold metal. Before you know what’s going on, the thin clothing you’d been wearing is gone, leaving you bare on the cold surface of the table.

They’re quick to strap you into the thick metal restraints attached to the table, leaving you cold and terrified, unable to move.

You try to get out of the bindings; but they’re so tight you can barely move at all. You hear the voices of the adults off to the side, but you’re so consumed by terror that nothing they say makes any sense.

One soon brings over a large needle filled with some weird, glowing liquid. You try to jerk away from the needle as it approaches you, but the other person merely placing their large hand on you and holds you down against the table.

You can’t move at all as the needle gets closer. It punctures your skin easily, sliding deep into your body. The liquid burns as they push it into you.

You scream.

It hurts so much that you scream for what must be hours.

You lose sense of everything going on around you but for the painful burn of the liquid making its way through your body. It hurts so much that you just want it to stop.

But it doesn’t, you’re left to deal with the pain. Screaming at the top of your lungs all the while.

You scream so much that you eventually lose your voice, though even that is unnoticed by you. You simply continue to scream in silence.

Relief comes after what feels like hours and you black out momentarily. As you fade into darkness you hear a soft sound at the edge of your hearing.

 

* * *

 

You awake to an odd feeling in your body, you still can’t move anything but your limbs feel heavy in a way, weighted down by something you can’t identify.

The dim light of the candles hurt your eyes, so you close them as tightly as you can.

You don’t know if you’re alone in the room or not.

You’re still scared though, even after what happened you don’t want to be alone.

You wish someone would talk to you. You’d take anything, kind or harsh.

You were scared. You were alone. You were hurting and you were tied down in this locked room.

You freeze suddenly. Something’s making sounds.

You can’t tell what though, it doesn’t sound like anything you’ve ever heard before.

It’s both human and not at the same time. You think it might be trying to say something, but it doesn’t sound anything like words.

The world is pulsing against your closed eyes, your fading in darkness again.

You try to stay awake, but you can’t. You fall back into darkness.

The sound is getting louder.

 

* * *

 

You awaken again to a pulsing, throbbing sensation in your head. It’s all you can focus on for a moment.

Eventually the feeling passes enough that you are able to feel the rest of your body. Your legs and arms feel weird, they feel… wrong somehow.

You still can’t move them, though you don’t know if it’s because of the restraints or because of something else.

You try to open your eyes but you’re met with only darkness. You can’t see anything anymore.

You can vaguely sense something at the very edge of your senses, something close by but far away enough to be indistinguishable.

The sounds in your head have only gotten louder and clearer. You can tell that the sounds are made up of several voices all talking at the same time.

You still don’t understand what they are saying, but you can tell that the voices do not sound like human voices.

You don’t know what they sound like.

You’re tired, you can’t stay awake anymore. You fall back into darkness, it still hurts.

 

* * *

 

The next time you awaken, you can move your limbs slightly. Just enough to lift them a bit from the surface you’re lying on.

Your fingers feel weird, they’re different somehow. Not how you remember them. Your feet feel wrong too; you can’t wiggle your toes. Any attempts to merely moves your whole foot.

You still can’t see anything, you can only open your eyes to darkness. You can no longer sense that presence at the edge of your consciousness.

You’re still strapped to the table, you’re still so scared.

Your head feels weird, somehow both heavy and light at the same time and the voices have only gotten louder.

You still don’t know what they’re saying, but they’re so loud that they’re all you hear.

The multitude of voices are all speaking at once, they sound just as scared and confused as you are.

A shadowy presence enters the room, coming towards you quickly.

You’re shaking again, fear consuming you and tearing what little control you had of your body anyway from you.

You try to scream, but nothing happens. No sounds come from your mouth, you don’t even know if you moved your mouth.

Something’s wrong with your face, you can’t feel it anymore.

The thing grabs onto you, releasing you from the confines of the table and begins to drag you from the room.

You can’t get your feet under you, you can’t get away from whatever’s holding you.

The voices have become frantic, panicked. Is it because of you? You thinking the voices are getting louder somehow.

You hear the sound of a large door opening and then you feel the breeze, the cool air for outside the orphanage. You remember it always being cold when you went outside, the orphanage was so far up that the air was always freezing.

You feel yourself being thrown to the ground, you roll before coming to a stop against something hard.

There’s something around you, you can feel it; a soft scent on the air. You like it, it calms the panic inside of you, quieting the multitude of voices inside your head.

You can feel others around you, moving sedately around you. They feel familiar, they feel safe.

You struggle to get to your feet.

You don’t know what to do after that, you still can’t see anything. You’re confused, you start to stumble in a random direction.

The voices have quietened, they’re all in your head now.

You can understand them now. They’re all saying the same thing. You’re all saying the same thing.

_Free._

_Free._

_Free._


End file.
